Don't tell lies
by thorandloki-mischiefandthunder
Summary: loki gets punished after trying to take over the earth


Loki's punishment

My heart race the pain of my pasted had come back and I was forced to kneel before my Father.

"Loki I knew I couldn't trust you son I and very.." Odin paused my eyes started to burn as I held the tears back. "Thor I want you to do the punishment my heart would not be able to handle it" Odin said as he held his heart and a tears ran down his face. I knew I would not be loved anymore as if I ever was. My heart was burning as if I was dying as I closed my eyes hard waiting for Thor to grab the chain that hung around my neck. There was a short tug as I scramble to my feet with thinking about the pain. I looked up to see if Thor was even looking at me but he wasn't his brotherly comfort left him and I only felt hatred. The big gray cell bars made a bloody death noise as Thor yanked it open. He yanked the chain so I would come face to face with him "Loki I.." he took a deep breath a shoved me to the frozen cold floor. He toke one more look at me a shut the door to get the string and needle, I almost let myself go feeling all this hatred killed me I wanted to feel loved that's all I ever wanted my whole life was I lie that felt like an axe going through my head. Hugging my knees the chain around my neck was hung up by the wall to my right my heart was bleeding for love I just want to have a loving family not this I'm sorry Thor I'm so sorry...

Chapter:2

The door open as I barley raised my head to so his boots stand beside me. He dropped to his knees "Loki..." thor said. I take a deep breath and faced him yanking my face from my knees. "Thor before you do anything I sorry my brother" I started "I just wanted to be like you not your shadow anymore." He connected the string to the needle "I know brother I know" his voice had a strain on it. The needle started coming toward me as I jerked away "Loki stop please I just want to get this over with to!" Thor yelled at me as he grabbed my chain and yanked it. The chain kept digging into my wind pipe. His he wrapped around the chain so I couldn't jerk back. The needle touches my lip as I want to yell for mercy. Blood started to run down my face as he sent the needle through my mouth then back out then in. Thor eyes didn't even reach mine they just stood strong and stared at the string. Soon my eyes gave out as tears soon went down my face and meet the blood his green eyes pierce my heart even worse than before. His hand shifted making it hurt worst my mouth was half sown shut as I tried to fight back it yanked the string "LOKI! STOP!" he yelled madder than ever and it hurt even time his voice reach the high point. I stared at the ceiling as my face soaked with tears and blood my heart broke

Chapter: 3

I opened my eye to find myself lying on the floor with my chain hanging on the wall. I started to yawn as a sharp pain hit my mouth I tried to scream but it wouldn't stop I stumble to my feet as my hands stayed tied behind my back. my mouth it looked like a bloody messing it..it.. was.. sown shut. I fell back on my bed as my chain crushed my windpipe and thor point I wasn't thinking just doing anything to get the feeling away by pulling, yanking, turning, and doing whatever I could to get it away. The chain was killing me I made a noise as I screamed inside out my mouth. I started o hide the walls with my shoulder hoping for the wall to move. "Thor!" i mumbled as nobody could understand me but me. "Back away from the door now" somebody yell I back way. The door came slamming open as it hit the wall my eyes filled with happiness just to see a face even if it was Odin. "Loki stop!" he yelled that happiness went away. He grabbed my chain and yanked my forward toward him as he brought me out of the ceil.

Chapter: 4

Odin stopped when he reached the hallway that led to the ballroom. He grabbed a blindfold from his pocket "now Loki please hold still this will end soon" he said as he tied the blindfold around my eye. I had to force myself to stand still and not fight back so I hung on Odin's word it will be over soon. He let out a sigh as he grabbed my chain and started to walk with me I stumble a couple times not able to see. We enter the ballroom as everything was quiet I heard my mother's heels clicking as somebody grabbed my shoulder I started to feel uneasy. The hand pushed my shoulder down to make me kneel everything stayed quiet as I hear Odin shoes and my mother heels leave the hand stayed on my shoulder. I soon hear lots of voice when it hit me I was too late. "Ladies and Gentlemen Please take a look as what will happen if you are him" I heard Odin yell as I sheet flew open I hung my head low trying to think and hid my face.

Odin's hand grabbed my chin and yanked hit up " This is the famous liar my son who i am disappointed in this not be you my fellow people!" Odin yelled again as the chain around my neck tighten the hand on my shoulder got began to squeezed my shoulder in anger.


End file.
